


Icarus in love

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, a lot more fluff, domestic victuri, personal care, viktor loves caring for yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: Viktor just wants to comb Yuuri's hair. Does he really know the true meaning behind the act though?Inspired by the Instagram pic in the ED of Yuri on Ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers! I started watching Yuri on Ice and I am in love with this anime, so here's my first contribution to the fandom. This one shot was inspired by [this](http://fencer-x.tumblr.com/post/151413416151/five-hundred-people-have-probably-posted-about) amazing tumblr post I saw floating around. Enjoy~  
> 

Yuuri sank further in the hot water until his chin just skimmed the surface. He was fucked…so, so fucked. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep the crush he harbored for Viktor hidden any longer. Especially when Viktor kept insisting they take their baths in the onsen together after _every_ practice. True, Yuuri grew up at an onsen, and he was used to seeing naked people all the time. The only thing he wasn’t used to was seeing Viktor naked. Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever get used to those prominent collarbones that accentuated his broad shoulders, the hard pectorals and chiseled abs from years of practice on the ice, the sharp V of his hips that beckoned Yuuri’s eyes lower still—

Yuuri blushed before submerging his entire head into the scalding water hoping to drown the vulgar thoughts infiltrating his mind. He stayed under with his eyes screwed shut until his cells screamed for oxygen and forced him back up. He resurfaced, gasping and shaking, but at least his mind was clearer. He raked his pruned fingers through his wet hair and decided it was time to finally leave the water.

He wrapped a towel around his hips and put his glasses back on because the last thing Yuuri needed was a broken bone while blindly traversing the bath house. Yuuri hoped Viktor was already dressed and in his own room. He wasn’t in the mood to entertain him tonight. Practice had been littered with mistakes, and Yuuri just wanted to sleep off the feeling of failure.

Ever since Viktor had arrived, he’d always insisted on spending his nights with Yuuri, like it wasn’t enough they already spent every waking moment together. Yuuri had been hesitant at first because it was all too sudden. The man who he’d idolized and crushed on for pretty much his entire life not only offered to coach him into the best figure skater there was, but also lived, ate and spent all his free time with Yuuri. How was one supposed to act in a situation such as this? Did Viktor have a hidden agenda? Yuuri still didn’t know. There was nothing he could offer to a person like Viktor, so why was he acting like this?

He knew he should be delighted that he’d finally gotten the attention of _the_ Viktor Nikiforov, and a part of him was. But the other part just wanted to run away from Viktor. Viktor’s omnipresence felt suffocating. Even before Viktor waltzed into Yuuri’s life, he dictated every aspect of it. But Yuuri could deal with that since he never had to interact with the man. Now though… now it was much worse. One moment Yuuri was standing on solid ground with his bearings intact and the next moment he was sinking in quicksand, mind a muddled mess. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper into Viktor and briefly wondered if he could ever escape.

_You don’t just like him, you’re in love with him._

It was a passing thought, a mere whisper in the wind. It was nothing but a series of synapses transmitting chemicals from one neuron to another, so why was Yuuri’s heart under such intense pressure? This sudden realization wasn’t a light at the end of the tunnel. The weight didn’t magically lift from his shoulders. Instead, it only crushed him more. He felt like Atlas shouldering the Heavens, and wondered what he’d done to deserve this? He could have fallen in love with _anyone_ , but it had to be Viktor. Viktor, a legend in the figure skating world, Yuuri’s hero and coach, and very much a _man_. He would be disgusted, and Yuuri vowed to lock his feelings away forever.

With his head hung low and tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Yuuri entered his room to change. He felt like a man hopelessly witnessing the last moment before the universe exploded and scattered everything into fine particles of dust. A small fire blazed in his room, but his body still felt cold. He didn’t even bother to dry his hair before he collapsed on the bed and burrowed under his duvet. He knew he could escape this emotional mess in his sleep. Just as his eyes closed and his mind drifted off to a daffodil filled meadow, a soft knock interrupted the peaceful silence. Yuuri’s eyes blinked open, but his mind was slower to catch up. Thinking it was just a part of his imagination, he chased after the calming picture of the flowers and sparkling dew rolling down the blades of grass, but there was yet another knock.

"Yuuri?” He heard a muffled voice say from the other side of the door. There was no way he was imagining that. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Viktor’s voice was melodic and playful when he spoke Russian and that definitely translated into Japanese too. It reminded Yuuri of Tinkerbell from _Peter Pan_ , a movie he’d watched with the other skaters during one of his international competitions in America. A sleepy smile tugged at his lips at the memory as he groped for his glasses.  

He opened the door and the smile slipped from his face when he saw Viktor standing in front of him sporting dark gray pajamas, a long sleeved black shirt, and his signature grin. His normally electric blue eyes looked darker in the dim hallway lighting but no less alive. Yuuri was back in the middle of the daffodil filled meadow as a head of silver hair turned to greet him with a brightness rivaling the sun’s. Yuuri’s heart stuttered in his chest, hoping to flee its ribbed cage and disappear forever.

“Yuuri!” Viktor trilled and stepped inside the room, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. But he’d realized early on that he really couldn’t say no to Viktor. “You’re still awake!”

Yuuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead rubbed them to rid the last bits of sleep still lingering. Might as well since this would take a while. It always did with Viktor. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, and he pushed them back up in irritation.

“What can I do for you, Viktor-san?” Try as he might, Yuuri couldn’t stop the weariness from coloring his voice.

Viktor pouted, and Yuuri had to look away before he did something stupid, _like kiss this adorable man_. “I wish you’d stop calling me that. Just call me Viktor. After all, you let me call you Yuuri.”

Yuuri wanted to point out that actually, no he didn’t really give Viktor explicit permission to call him by his first name. Not knowing any better, Viktor just started calling him that and Yuuri was too shocked to correct him. So, it just stuck for better or for worse. He knew Viktor was from Russia and Russian culture was infinitely different from Japanese culture, but it still didn’t stop the flush that crept across his cheeks every time Viktor called him by his given name. It was a little better now, and Yuuri learned to control it for the most part (as long as Viktor didn’t grab his hand like he usually did when he got really excited).

Before Yuuri could respond that his mother would kill him if he dropped the honorific, Viktor had already moved on as his eyes raked over the messy state of Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri tried not to flinch as Viktor’s long fingers touched the tips of his dark hair.

Yuuri stopped breathing at the contact, and Viktor clicked his tongue in displeasure. “Still wet and full of tangles! You need to take better care of your hair, Yuuri. You have such nice, thick hair and it would be a shame if you went bald at such a young age.” Yuuri was glad Viktor had turned around at that moment so he couldn’t see the blush heating up his face from the compliment. Viktor rifled through the top drawer of Yuuri’s cabinet and pulled out a comb with a triumphant look on his face. He then seated himself on Yuuri’s bed, the soles of his feet tucked demurely under his bottom.

A smile crinkled the corners of Viktor’s eyes as he patted the spot in front of him. “Come, Yuuri. Let me comb your hair.”

Yuuri’s brain short-circuited and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Even with the vast cultural differences, surely Viktor knew that his request was much too absurd to be executed? Personal care to this degree was something observed between a husband and wife, not a coach and his love struck pupil. He remembered seeing his own mother cleaning his father’s ears as he rested his head on her lap. He had listened to their hushed words and had seen their loving smiles as his mother caressed his father’s cheek. As he grew older, he realized the intimacy behind the act and felt guilty for intruding during their private time. And now this is what Viktor wanted to do with him? He didn’t know if this was a dream or nightmare.

Viktor cocked his head in confusion. “What’s wrong, Yuuri? You’re looking at me like I’ve grown two heads.” He chuckled at his own joke. “Come on! I’m not getting any younger.” He patted the spot again.

“U—Uh Vik—Viktor-san, I can comb my hair myself,” Yuuri stuttered. He slowly inched forward and extended his hand, hoping that Viktor would give him the comb. “I’m sure you’re tired, so why don’t you go get some sleep?”

Viktor waved a hand in front of him as if he were shooing away a fly. “Don’t be silly. I’m not tired at all, and I like spending time with you.” He smiled the smile that had Yuuri’s heart soaring like Icarus on his first flight. Yuuri just had to make sure to not get too close to the sun because well, there was only one outcome in that.

Viktor tentatively reached for Yuuri’s still outstretched hand. Viktor, for probably the first time in his life, was unsure in his actions. Yuuri felt the question in Viktor’s eyes wash over him like an oddly pleasant tidal wave. _Is this ok?_ Viktor was just as nervous as him and butterflies erupted in Yuuri’s stomach.

_It’s always ok when it’s with you._

They’d touched plenty of times but right now, it felt different. _Maybe this could work. Maybe he won’t hate me._ Yuuri felt himself flying closer and closer to the sun without any regard for the consequences. The only thing he thought and felt were the cold fingers gently circling his thundering wrist. Viktor’s index finger grazed the inside of his forearm, soft as a feather, in a final attempt to coax him onto the bed.

Yuuri finally gave in.

Viktor’s eyes burned bright but not because of the crackling fire reflecting in his irises. Yuuri gulped as he shuffled onto the mattress, back to Viktor and legs crisscrossed. He couldn’t even mentally prepare himself before Viktor’s fingers were in his hair. Yuuri’s body went rigid and suddenly there wasn’t enough oxygen in the air.

Viktor seemed to have realized Yuuri’s nervousness because the next thing Yuuri felt were his fingers weaving between his dark strands. They got to the roots and massaged thoroughly enough to have Yuuri almost purring in delight. He relaxed immediately and turned to mush when Viktor scratched his scalp lightly. His fingers worked magic as they parted and pulled Yuuri’s hair in just the right way.

Satisfied with the results of his ministrations, Viktor finally threaded the comb through Yuuri’s tangles. Yuuri hardly felt the tugs as Viktor expertly maneuvered the comb. Yuuri didn’t remember why he was against the idea initially. This felt so good! He smiled sleepily.  

“Take off your glasses, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered. Yuuri did as he was told and the silence once again resumed. It was weird to see Viktor this quiet, but Yuuri also found it satisfying. This was a moment where words weren’t needed. All they needed was each other’s presence and touch.

Yuuri’s eyes drooped shut, and he arched his neck back as Viktor combed all the way down to his nape. Yuuri felt the baby hairs on his nape rise in response as Viktor’s hand hovered hesitantly at the side. Unthinkingly, Yuuri tilted his head and bared his neck to Viktor’s wandering hand.

Yuuri barely felt the touch at first, that’s how minimal it was. He felt a whine build up in the back of his throat and leaned further into the too tentative fingers. Finally, _finally_ they caressed his neck. Yuuri sighed happily, and Viktor abandoned the combing in favor of touching Yuuri’s exposed skin. Yuuri snuggled back against Viktor’s chest and rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder as Viktor explored his neck like some exciting new terrain.  

Only when Yuuri felt something plump and slightly wet on the skin of his neck, did he realize just what they were doing. His eyes snapped open and the intimate moment they’d created shattered. Did Viktor really just do what Yuuri thought he did?

Yuuri turned his head to the side to appraise Viktor. The breath caught in his throat and the words died on the tip of his tongue like withered grass. Viktor’s eyes were half-lidded and nearly black as they stared at Yuuri’s own. His breathing was labored as he expelled puffs of minty breath from his parted lips and into Yuuri’s face. Yuuri felt a deep blush blossom on his cheeks like cherry blossoms in the spring. His ears burned in embarrassment. Viktor cupped his cheek and his thumb stroked Yuuri’s cheekbone reverently.

“Can I kiss you? Please?” Viktor’s voice was desperate and laced with want. Yuuri never was really good at denying this man anything. He flew higher towards the sun knowing that even if the glue that held his wings together melted, Viktor would always be there to catch him.

“Yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your comments and kudos below! I love reading comments but criticisms are always welcome too :D  
> If you wanna fangirl with me about this anime, my tumblr is @rolling-blunder


End file.
